New Xiaolin Story
by Kosmic
Summary: I coulding think of any other title. A new world for the Dragons. A world were theres and end to the begining. Chapter 8 3 of 3 is up. Yea I am getting beter at this.will continue once I get 6 people wanting me to. 4 people right now. 2 more and i will st
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Kosmic:** My first story I hope every one likes it. Once get any reviews I will go on to chapter 2. If I have taken anything off any one I am sorry. If you want me to add or change any thing tell me. I am not full of ideas. Give me yours and I will think about it. I will give credit to people if I use ideas given to me.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

A fight between the dragons vs. Chase and evil Omi. Rai was fighting Chase as Kimiko and Clay fight and rescue Omi. Rai went straight at Chase and started fighting him head on. Rai was to distract his attention while Kimiko and Clay fight Omi.

"Omi we don't want to fight you" Kimiko says while fighting Omi. Clay runs up and kicks at Omi, but Omi dodges. "Then don't and let me finish you off" Omi replies.

Kimiko runs up and yells Eye of the Dragon. A flaming fire bolt shots out. Omi dodges out of the way as he fly kicks and hits Kimiko back. "Come on buddy just return to our side" Clay ask as he shouts out Rode Earthquake.

Where Rai is Chase is easily kicking Rai around the earth shook. Wuya is watching them fight. "Come you can do better then this Chaser" Rai says smirking in pain. Chase ignores Rai threats and keeps attacking. Chase sends a flaming fist a Rai and Rai flied back hitting the wall and he just gets up.

"Come on guys I can't take much of this much longer" Rai thot. Rai runs forward and kicks Chase. Chase grabs Rai foot and swings Rai hard at the wall.

Clay runs up and holds Omi down. "Get off me" Omi shouts. Kim runs up and slips some potion down Omi's mouth. "There this should bring him around" Kim says. Omi falls asleep once the potion went into his mouth. Clay picked him up as Kim shouts out "Rai lets retreat."

Chase hears this still holding Rai by his feet. Chase run holding Rai toward Kim. Kim sees Chase holding onto Rai foot. She can't tell him Rai was out or not. Dojo fly's in and grabs Kim as she run to go for Rai and fly's out quick.

"They escaped with Omi" Chase says angrily. He runs out there seeing them off a far distance. He throws Rai down the cliff as he vanishes below.

"We have to back they have Raimundo" Kimiko shouts to Dojo. Dojo did not listen but responded "remember when we plan this at the Temple. Master Fung said we may lose some one. He also said once retreating do not go back. I am sorry Kimiko."

Once at the temple Kimiko ran to her room crying. Master Fung saw this and look at the rest of them. "So Raimundo is.." Clay interrupts holding Omi "Gone. It's hard on all of us. I heard Rai and Kim talking while we were heading to get Omi that they cared for each other." As head toward Omi's room and lays him down.

Six months have past sense the day they left Raimundo. All the young monks are training. Master Fung has put them through a training cores. A monk walks up to master Fung "I am sorry to interrupt but some one wants in by the gate" the monk says to Fung. "Continue your training I will right back. If I find out you are not training some one has bathroom duties.

"I wonder who would came to this temple" ask Kimiko while training. "Maybe some one to train and get better at fighting" Omi respond while doing a reverse back flip with a kick. "You knows maybe it's a friend of master Fung" Clay added.

As master Fung got at the gate he sees a boy with a white hood connected to the sweater he is wearing with brown pants. "Why do you wish to come to this temple?" Master Fung ask the young man. "Well the sun is about to hit the horizon, and I didn't want to camp out in these woods I wish to take camp here. If needed I will pay." Says the young man.

"Of course you may stay. No need to pay follow me." Master Fung respond. Master Fung looked at him while he followed. "You look like one of my old students." Master Fung said the young man did not respond.

Master Fung went to the training ground to still see his students still training. They stopped once they saw Master Fung and the young man. "This young man is staying for the night." Master Fung spoke.

"Do you know how to fight?" Ask Omi. They all see a smile but not his whole face. "Yes I do Omi." He respond. "Ok then may I see… What a minute how do you know my name?" Omi asked.

Omi and every one else went to a shock when the young man said Omi name. "If I may ask how do you know his name and do you know any one else?" Master Fung questioned. "You could say I know every one here. You could say every one here but that young girl there left me for dead." The young man said then let his hood off.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted then ran to and hugged. Kimiko cried a bit "Your alive your alive" she cried. "Its ok I am back" Rai said then hugged her back.

Every one was in shocked to see Raimundo is still alive. Omi was in more shock because he thot he had a shot with Kimiko sense Raimundo was not around.

"Welcome back" said Master Fung and Clay. "Yea welcome back. We all missed you. We all thot you were not alive." Omi said.

"Well I am. I just have one question for you guys. When's dinner I am starving?" Clay and Omi thot Rai was going to ask why they did not go back for him. "If I may ask you Raimundo. How did you survive Chase and out there?" Clay asked.

"Well first off Once you guys left Chase throw me off the cliff. It was a good thing some travelers were traveling by. They must of herd me and caught me. They nursed me back to heath. They wanted me to pay them back lifting and carrying stuff them." Rai responded.

End of Chapter 1

**Kosmic:** Well I hope this works.

**Raimundo: **If it does not I get to use you as a new bunching bag or you will pay me.

**Kosmic:** Pay you said you would do this for free.

Kimiko walks up to Kosmic and looks all cute

**Kimiko:** Will you pay me please.

Kosmic who can not resist a nice cute girl. So he takes out his check book

**Kosmic:** "How much do you want". Whimpers "Help me some on please before I go broke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kosmic: **Thank you for the reviews.

**MagicV  
ch 1, signed good job... so is there going to be more rai/kim fluff?**

**Yes**

Chapter 2

Reunited

Master Fung took Raimundo to the dinning room. "We all already ate so help your self." "Rai why don't you sit down and let me cook something for you?" Kimiko ask. Omi and Clay waved there hands like no. "Sure any thing would taste good right now." Rai said.

Omi and clay walked over to him. "I hope you know Kim cooking almost sent us packing." Clay warned Rai. Kim glared at Clay as Clay ran away. "Well I don't care. I always wanted to taste Kim cooking. If its bad I will still eat it. Any thing to get rid of the taste of rat from my mouth." Kim beamed a smile at Rai and started to cook.

Kimiko started cooking for Raimundo. Clay helped because he is teaching Kim to cook. "Thank you Clay for teaching me and helping me" Kim says. "No problem. I am glade your happy. I have not seen you so happy before" Clay responded.

"So Raimundo it has been awhile sense you trained. You must be low on skill" Say Omi talking to Raimundo. "First don't you mean lack and second no I am not. Every thing I did to pay those people back required some skill and carrying thing around made me stranger and faster" Rai response to Omi.

"Ok then I challenge you to see how much better I am then you" Omi asking Rai. "Your on but first I want to get something in my stomach.

"Well darn nab it this smells good Kimiko" Clay said to Kim. Kim yelled "Stop with your broken English" she calmed her self down. "Sorry Clay I have been holding that back for weeks now. Thank for your complement." Kim replied with a smile.

Kim walked over and put a dish of white rice and fish for Rai. "This smiles good." Rai spoke before he took a bit. On his first bit his face turned red. "Its spicy hot but really good" Rai said forcing more in his mouth not to be rude on Kim cooking. Kim smiled that he kept eating even tho he said it was spicy.

Once Rai was done we went over and washed his dishes. "Come on I want to see how better I am then you in fighting" Omi said impatiently.

Jake turned the corner and saw Rai. "Rai" he shouted. Unknown to Raimundo Jack was on his side. Rai ran up and kicked him square in the stomach making Jack fly towards the wall.

"Rai stop" Kim yelled. "Rai Jacks finally on our side. After Wuya and Chase destroyed his lab he came here for shelter." Kim explained to Rai. "Sorry Jack I didn't know." Rai said walking up help Jack up.

"No problem it happens. Manly to me. Ouch that hurt." Jack said get to his feet. Jack happy to see Raimundo is back. Jack always felt he could relate and become good friends with Rai.

Omi was out ready to fight Rai. Rai walked out and they both bowed. Omi ran up with great speed and try to hit Rai with a kick. Rai ducked and dodge easily. Omi tried a sweep kick Rai jumps and dodges again. Rai notice that Omi is slow. In Omi mind "How is he so fast. He's predicting my every move. I am good as fast as I can."

The other watching them fight are seeing blurs. They are all amazed how fast there going. "Come on Omi don't hold back" Clay shouted. "Go Rai beat Omi down" Shout Kim who made a punch at Clay.

Omi swinging his fist and kicks fast at Rai were Rai is dodge each one. Master Fung is impressed how Raimundo is doing. The fight stop after a half an hour when Omi was out of breath breathing heavily. Raimundo standing breathing calming he is not out of breath. "My friend it seems I will not teach you a thing in your state. I will help you later." Omi says believing he is still better then Rai.

End of Chapter

**Omi:** Why could I not hit him. I am to be the must trained one.

**Kosmic:** First off Omi why don't you rape rope around you holding flour and stuff on your back. That stuff heavy it makes sense he gets faster that way.

**Rai:** Its not all that bad Omi. Who knows maybe you might get something from him.

**Next Time**

Two new students who are they and what are there elements.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews.

MagicV  
Great job!... why does everyone say kim's cooking is bad?

I added it to have fun.

windflame

Thank Very much.

**Note: **Only question asked I will put up unless you dont want me to.

**Chapter 3**

The new students

When Omi and Rai shock hands to educate the mach was over. Dojo slithers out holding a scroll. "Is that the scroll for new dragon students?" Asked master Fung to Dojo. "Yep three new dragons have been revealed" stated Dojo.

Every on ran over to Dojo. "What dragons?" Ask Omi jumping in joy that there are more dragons. "Dragon of the cosmic, dragon of heaven, and the dragon of sound." Dojo says to a jumping Omi.

"So where are they located" ask Kim and Rai. "Both are at America." Dojo said getting big. Hop on if you want to come. Omi and Clayed jump up on Dojo as Kim and Rai did not. "Come on Rai and Kim" Omi says looking down seeing them kissing.

"It would be better if we leave the love birds alone" Clay states to Omi. "Here we go" Dojo took off.

After 30 minutes They descended to the state Florida. Dojo landed "The dragon of cosmic is close" he says as both Omi and Clay jump off. Near them was a boy in jean jacket covering a white shirt, with blue jeans with light brown hair. holding a black staff with a silver dragon head at the end.

"Hello there. Nice dragon you got there. If I may not be mistaken it's a China dragon." said the boy walking up to them. "Yes he is. Do you know of some one known ask the Chosen dragon of cosmic for the Xiaolin temple?" Ask Omi getting hit by Clay. "What?" The boy looked confused.

"Sorry my friend is talking gibberish." Clay said. Dojo looks at the boy "you are the dragon of cosmic." "Will it be easy if I just use a spell to understand what you guys are talking about?" the boy asked. "You know magic?" Dojo shouted surprised.

"Yea I do. Not a lot manly my magic is cosmic related." the boy stated swirling his staff around and aimed his staff at Omi. A dark gray energy came out of Omi's head going to the boy. "Ok I understand. I would love to join you to save the world and collect the Shen Gong Wu." He said. "Let me gather some things and by the way the names Alex." He runs to his house and comes out 10 minutes later with two large backpacks.

Dojo next stop was New York. Omi was exited they were in New York because Jermaine lives there. "Be leave it or not Omi but I believe Jermaine is the dragon of sound" Dojo said land near Jermaine. "Yep my sense are right" Dojo said. "Omi what are you and your friends doing back here?" Jermaine wonder as Omi ran and hugged his friend. "Jermaine believe this or not but you are the chosen dragon of sound" Omi says very happily. "No way let me get my stuff I will be back here in an hour." Jermaine said then ran home.

"It seems the dragon of heaven is also here" Dojo says by looking across the street. A girl was across the street looking at them. She looks as tall as Kimiko does she has silver like hair, hazel blue eyes, a white robe like shirt and robe like pants. She was holding bag with her.

She walks up to them. "Are you Dojo the dragon from the Xiaolin temple?" she asks. "Wow are you a mind reader?" Clay ask her ignoring him looking at Dojo. "Yes I am and who may you be?" Dojo says towards her. "My name is Rein dragon of the heaven. I have beam waiting here for you." Rein voice was low as if something terrible happened.

Dojo explained to her what was going on as he ended Jermaine came back. Dojo got big they all got on and Dojo flow back to the temple.

Sense Rai and Kim did not go Master Fung asked them to help prepare the new living areas for every one "Why are there seven rooms?" asked Rai to master Fung. "Each one of you get your own room" Fung replied. "Umm how am I to says this. Ok me and Kimiko want to share a room." Rai said as Fung game him a glare that spoke for it self. "Right a room for every one" Rai said with a gulp.

Kim coming out of a room. "Well what did he say." Kim asked Rai as he told her what Master Fung face was like. They cried a bit then hugged and kiss one another firmly on the lips. A whisper from Rai "I will sneak out at night to your room." A smile went to Kim face then a surprise face came to hear face as she leaned back to show Rai. Rai had a bad feeling Master Fung was behind him and heard what he whispered.

Rai slowly turned around to see master Fung behind him. Rai gulped. "If you sneak out just don't wake any one up." Fung left as Kim and Rai thot Rai was going to be in a lot of trouble.

They both see Jack come by with cameras. "What are they for?" Rai asked Jack. "Master Fung asked me to install better security. He once security for you guys and in the halls." Jack says as Kim turned red. "No not in my room no." Kim shouted at Jack. "There not going to be in the rooms I promise." He says giving the motion to Rai to come over to him. Rai walked up as Jacked whisper something in his ears. What came next was Jack was thrown into a wall. "No way am I going to do that to my girlfriend. She doesn't and I don't want to show what she looks like to you."

After Kim hears this she runs up and kicks Jack in the place it hurts the man the must. "Kim please don't do that it hurts the man. At least not in front of me." Rai says in a whimper. Kim looks at him with a sad face explaining she is sorry. Kim walked up to Rai and gave him a kiss to the lips that made Rai fall to the ground with her and his lips still attached. This made Jack sad.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Kimiko:** So where is my money.

**Kosmic:** Ok you are my favored character but I paid you on chapter 1.

**Kimiko:** I know that was for chapter 1. I want to get paid for 2 and 3.

**Kosmic: **I am already broke because of you.

**Raimundo laughs at Kosmic.**

**Kimiko:** Ok so I should leave this your story then.

**Kosmic:** No please I need you. I will sign my soul over to you. Only if you stay.

**Kimiko:** Ok you have a deal.

**Raimundo:** Bad idea Kosmic. Kimiko once you have his soul want me to buy you some ice cream my love.

**Kimiko:** Write over your soul now so I can go out with Rai.

**Kosmic sign off a soul. Not his own.**

**Jack Spicer: **Ha I am not the only one who suffers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kosmic: **Yea a new reviewer. I have taken in what MagicV has requested. I will do what you asked but later it may get changed. But I am doing what you asked.

Thank You

MagicV

animeang3l7

**windflame**

**Chapter 4**

The new Team and a New Kiss

Omi and Clay have returned with three new students. Jermaine Who Rai and Kim already knew. "Hi I am Alex you two must be Raimundo and Kimiko nice to meet you." He walks off after greeting himself. Rein got off Dojo then looked at Rai. She stood there in a gaze looking at Rai. _Did I just walk into haven? _She thot to herself. "And you may be" Kim says to get her out of the trance she was in. "O hi I am Rain nice to meet you" Rein said not taking her eyes off of Raimundo.

Kim saw this and hugged Rai arm. Rein eyes closed slowly and she walked off. _Those two must be together. That guy is so cute. _"Rai hello" Kim said. Rai shook his head. "Sorry Kim I felt like was in a trance sorry." He kissed Kim forehead.

Master Fung has summoned every one to the mandating room. "I know you all have already met each other. I want you all to get to know one another. I have take it Dojo explained everything thing to you new students what we do." All the new students shook there head eyes. Master Fung left so every one to get to know one another.

Rein walks up to Raimundo "Umm Hi what element may you be?" "Me I am wind" Rai blushes and Kim starts to get a bit angry and elbows Rai.

"What" He looks at Kim and gets what's going on. "Its ok I just talking to her. You know to become friends. I still love you." Kim let her steam go for relief.

Jermaine and Omi start to train against on another. Alex walks away from every one else with a book in his hand. Clay sat down and starts carving wood into him. Kim was looking around for Rai because he left her to give Rein a look over so she knew the building.

She finally finds him and were she was standing it looked like Rein was kissing Rai on the lips. She ran over to them and called out "Rai." Rein took a step back like nothing happened. "What was she doing Rai? I thot I saw her kiss you." Rai looked at Kim in a dim face. "We… We did." Kim took a couple steps back then ran off.

Rai did not know what happened. He was not sure to run after Kim or tell Rein how he felt. He walked away because he was not sure what to do.

Rein walked around on her own and bummed into Jack. "Watch was your going. Rein is that you?" Rein looked at who she bummed into. "Jack is that O my god it is. Jack it has been a long time."

"Well it's nice to her Katnappe sister." Jack laughed. "It's not that funny and as you know I hate my sister." She ran away from Jack because of what he did last time she remembered.

Then again she ran into some one. "Kimiko sorry I was not looking where I was going sorry." Rein bowed. "Wait Rein. You like Rai right? Well I will give you a chance. If you beat me in a fight I will let you be with Rai for the day, but if I win I get him. We can fight each morning before every one wakes up. Who knows we might become good friends."

Rein looked a Kim "You got your self a deal." She smiled and gave Kim a hug. _Why is Kim being nice to me now? I really don't understand. It is like she is acting like a big sister. I never did have a big sister before._ A tear ran down her face. She is happy Kim is acting like a sister to her.

At another part of the temple. Rai and Alex were talking. "You remember the plan I lure Omi over here and you will turn the hose on full power and blast him." Alex said to Rai. "O I am so glade I have some one like you around. Finally some one who love to make pranks.

"Omi want to see another spell I can do?" He can hear Omi running up. "Yes I do" As Omi got in front of Alex Omi was hit hard by the hose. Alex and Rai started laughing at Omi. "O I think I have a kid brother now. Good shot and good aim Rai."

**End Chapter 4**

**Kosmic:** Thank you for the reviews. For all who reviewed you get a cookie and all the characters from Xiaolin Showdown get a cake. So will you now put down your weapons and leave me in piece.

**All Xiaolin/Reviewers:** A lot better thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kosmic:** Sorry for not updating this story lately. I was a bit more in my other stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Why can't I?**

**Chapter 5**

In the morning before the sun was up and before any one else was up Rein and Kim are in the courtyard about to do battle.

"Rein I am warning you know I have been fighting more then you. I will not go down so easily." Kim said confident she will win.

"We will see about that Kim." Rein says as if she is confident.

There fight begins with both of them running up to each other. Kim swings a punch rein side steps the hit and punches Kim with her defense down. Rein goes in for another punch connecting to Kim chest making her self go flying. Rein take the opportunity to kick Kim before she hit's the ground.

She hit Kim again. Kim hit's the ground hard. _She is better then I thought she was. _Kim saying to her self getting up to meet Rein punch. _I will not lose to her. I had Rai first._ Kim still talking to her self taking a couple steps back from Reins last attack. Rein starts throwing a lot of punches some connecting to Kim. _I need all my strength._

Rein is now holding Kim up by Kim collar. _"_Meow hello Kim." Kim looked at Rein in surprised what she just heard. "Katnappe?"

"Surprised! Good I knew this magic tablet would make seem I was one of you. I will kill with one of my Cat weapons making every one think I killed you. I will be here as Rein. Now die." Katnappe takes a sword out and strikes Kim in the chest. On the sword showed a cat face to show it was Katnappe who killed Kim not Rein.

Kim fell to the ground as Rein went to there room and washed off any and all stains that would show she was in battle.

Later master Fung was up and went to the courtyard. He was surprised to see one of his students there bleeding to death. "Kimiko" a yell from master Fung awoke every one from there sleep and rushed out.

From all the dragons and Rein "No!" They all shouted. Rai ran up and took the sword out. "Katnappe did this. Master Fung how fatal is this?" Rai said crying.

"At this rate she will die from blood lost in ten minutes. There no way we can do anything I am sorry." Master Fung said trying to calm him self and the rest of the dragons.

Every one was crying. Rein acting to cry to keep her cover. The only one not crying was Alex who ran to his room.

"Where is it? Were is my… O here is my blood ruby staff." He runs over to where Kim is laying down.

Ever one looks at him. "What are you doing Alex?" Omi asks still crying.

"Every one back off. Omi I am going to cast a spell to recover her blood. Once I am done with the spell I will be out asleep for the rest of the week." Once Rein heard this she was angry. She did not want any to know she was Katnappe.

Alex waves his blood ruby staff over Kim. "Ra nor convent!" Alex shouted. Kim starts glowing blood red. Her cut wound was sealed and her blood vanished. Alex fell hard to ground. Kim's eyes opened a little to see every one and Rein.

She closed them because her strength was zapped during her fight. Rai picks Kim up. "Master Fung I will put her to her bed." He looks at Clay. "Clay could you bring some breakfast up to me and Kim. Katnaape did this so I am staying by Kim side."

Master Fung and Clay agreed. Rai put Kim in her room. He got a seat and sat next to her. "Do not worry Kim I am here with you. I will protect you." Rai says then gives Kim a kiss on her forehead.

Kim slept through most of the day with Rai next to her. Rai even skipped go after a shen gong wu.

Dojo took Rein, Omi, Clay, and Jermaine. Alex was resting in bed for the spell he cast earlier. Plus Dojo would only carry only four at a time.

"Dojo what shen gong wu are we after?" Omi asks.

"The cat belt. They make who ever ware it have the entire cat like abilities." Dojo Replied.

Rein smiled. "That's cool I want to try it first." She was begging.

"Hold on partner. We first need to get them before Jack Spicer." Clay said make Rein frown.

They land and began to searching. They were in a jungle in Africa. Jack Spicer shows up and looks at the Xiaolin losers. _There she is. _He says in his mind.

"Jack bots attack" Jack yelled. Then he went directly down and grabs the belt. Rein was holding on to the other side.

"Jack I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My changing chopsticks against… What do you got?" She asked.

"First off who are you second monkey staff. What's the game?" He says in a smiling face.

"My names Rein. The game is who ever tag the other person wu first." Rein says "You on" Jack yelled. "GONG YI TAN PAI!" They both yelled.

"This is going to be a short showdown." Clay says knowing she was going to win.

The game starts the tress got bigger and Rein looked amused. Looking around her she does not see Jack come up and tag the changing chop sticks. The ends and Rein looks at the others wondering what happened.

"So long Xiaolin losers." Jacked yelled followed by his laugh.

"Sorry guys I lost. I was so amused by how every thing changed." Rein said starting to cry. She was faking the cry but the others fell for it.

"Its ok it happens to the best of it." Jermaine said putting a smile on Rein.

"But she did lose and master Fung will not be pleased by this one bit." Omi says putting on a series act.

They got back to the temple Kim was still in bed with Rai next to her. Master Fung waited on there return.

"Sorry master Fung I lost in a showdown to a guy named Jack Spicer. It was al my fault." Rein bowed and walked slowly away.

"She was amused what the Xiaolin showdown looked like and did not see him coming." Jermaine explained to master Fung.

Master Fung went up to Rein. "It happens to all of us. This was your first time I will let you off for now." Master Fung smiled when Rein did.

Later in the day every one was preparing for bed. Rein took off her cloths in her room and put on her Katnappe suit. "That feels much better much better." Omi came to her door and yelled "Good nigh Rein." Kat jumped back but she was happy her door was closed and locked.

She waited until every one was asleep to make her move to the vault to steal there shen gong wu. "Kat are you in." Her ear piece went off.

Quietly she spoke "Jack every thing going to plan meow."

"Please stop that. I have stopped calling you Ashley so please stop with the cat noise." Jack saying in a plead.

"Live with it Jack. By the way Kim lives thank to some kid here who does magic. How long am I supposed to put up with this act any way?" Kat saying as if she was already tired of being there.

"At least until you get the shen gong wu. Sense Kim is alive she can blow your cover." Jack says with his laugh following.

"I really hate that laugh. Don't worry too much. I am leaving with a bang." She smiled.

"Live with it. Sounds like fun. So who is going down with a bang?" Jack asks.

"You will know later. I am on my way now to get there shen gong wu." She purrs and leaves her room.

Rai was still with Kim. He did not go to his room. He gets up and walks to the door. "I will be right back Kim. I need to get some water." He leaves her room and goes down to the kitchen. When he was getting a glass he saw Katnappe at the corner of his eye.

"She is not getting away." He ran off after her. Rai does not call and wake on any one. He wanted to take care of this on his own. He runs into the vault.

"You are not going any ware Katnappe." Rai shouts at Kat.

She hisses. "You should be asleep."

"Well I am not. You are going to pay for what you did to Kim." He yelled then ran at her.

He hits her as a couple shen gong wu fall out of her bag. "Come on then. By the way I left a bomb near Kim room. That should finish her off." She says laughing.

"No! I will get you later." Rai ran off yelling out. "There a bomb near Kimiko room!" He woke up Clay, Omi, master Fung, Dojo, and Jermaine.

Clay opened his door and saw the bomb. He picks the bomb and throws it. Rai shouts "Wind" a lot of wind carried the bomb toward the sky. The bomb exploded it looked like it would take two room down. Rai ran back to the vault Katnappe was not there and all of there shen gong wu were not there.

"She got away. Damn Katnappe I will get you!" Rai shouted. Omi and every one looked and saw no shen gong wu. Master Fung was upset and looked at every one.

"Where is Rein? I know Kim and Alex need there rest." He asks try to keep a cool head.

**End Chapter 5**

**Kosmic:** This chapter took me awhile sorry. I kept running into writers block. I hope you like it. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kosmic: **Sorry I have not been updating lately I have not really been my self. I first want to thank all of you for reviewing. Some are bad and some are good. I am not complaining about the bad because I have to like them.

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Changes**

The next morning came around every one was still awake but Alex and Kim. Rai walked to Kim room to check on her. Kim was now just waking up. Rai ran up to her and help her up. Kim looked up at Rai's light green eyes.

"Rai Katnappe is…" Rai stops Kim by putting his lips against hers. He brakes and whispers "Ever one knows. It was Rein who did this to you." Kim looks at Rai eyes again.

"I love you Rai. I am sorry to worry you and every one else." Kim says sitting down on her bed and looking down at her feet.

"You should thank Alex once he wakes up. It was him who helped out a lot in your recovery." Rai looked at Kim who is now looking at him in the eyes. Kim can see tears running down Rai face.

"What is wrong Rai?" She said as Rai wiped his tears away.

"Master Fung saw how much anger I had. He told me not to go after Katnappe with vengeance. I snapped back at him saying I am not. We got into a fight and he is sending me away. Kim master Fung banished me from the temple for a year. I am to leave with my stuff this after noon." Kim went into shock once Rai was finished talking.

"No you can't leave Rai. I will not stand for this. You can't leave please stay." She said in tears.

"I am not the one to say anything about this. Master Fung orders not mine. I am sorry Kim I really am." Rai was crying even more. Kim put her arms Rai and Rai did the same.

"Then I will go with you Rai. I want to be with you no one else right now. I will be different here with out you. I do not care what you or any one else says I am going with you." Kim whispered to Rai who now has a smile.

"That's alright with me Kim. I would like that a lot." He whispered back to Kim.

Kim started packing her stuff with Rai's help. They were both crying because they were happy to be with each other and because they would miss being at the temple. Once every thing was packed they put Kim stuff next Rai's stuff as master Fung walks up.

"Kim if I may ask what are doing?" The others followed master Fung and looked confused to see Kim stuff packed.

"I am sorry master Fung but if Rai leaves I leave. I do not care what you have to say. I am not leaving Rai side. I love him and I will go with him where he goes." Kim said with a smile on her face.

"No Kim your not banished Rai is. You have to stay here and train with us." Omi said with a sad face.

"Yea if your not here every thing will be like a hay stack in a barn." Clay said grabbing one of her bags. Kim slapped his hand and he let go.

"If that is what you wish Kimiko. We can not choose your path. It is only for one year and if you Kimiko wish to return earlier we will welcome you." Master Fung said remembering what it was like young and in love.

"I am sorry Omi but it is only for a year. I promise to write to you. Clay please takes care of Omi for me and Raimundo. Thank you master Fung for understanding." Kim stopping seeing Dojo comes out.

"So where am I taking you guys?" Dojo said getting big.

Rai looks at Kim "Where do you wish to go?" Kim thinks for a moment.

"Dojo take us to Rai home town." She said with a smile and a tear rolled down her face.

Clay started to cry saying he was he will miss both Rai and Kim repeatedly. Omi was trying to hide his tears trying to as tough as Rai would do. Kim hugged Omi, Clay, master Fung, and Jermaine who was silent the whole time.

Rai loaded every thing on Dojo then went up to his friends. He walked up to Clay first.

"Clay be a big man now. I have never seen you cry before. I know you are strong so be strong." Rai was handing Clay a pocket watch. Clay knew Rai as a prankster who would always be at his side. The pocket watch was for him to remember Rai.

Rai walked up to Omi. "Omi out of every here I always wanted to beat you. I have beaten you before and I will come back and beat you again. So you better train even more." Rai hands Omi a book. It was a book of slang. Omi looked a bit confused. Omi always saw Rai as an older brother but he would never admit it.

Rai skips over master Fung and to Jermaine. "Hold down the fort will you. Out of any one here you have spunk. I am sorry sense I do not know you enough I have nothing for you." Jermaine was the same way. Rai and him slapped hands like street punks would. That was probably the only thing they had in common.

Rai walked up to master Fung. "Master I know I have said this a lot of time today but sorry for talking back at you. You are like father to me. I would like to thank you for that sense my father has pasted away." Rai cried a bit then hugged master Fung like a father, Master Fung knew Rai lived with his uncle because Rai parents were killed. Master Fung started to cry for the first time in like ages.

Rai ran and jumped on Dojo same as Kim. Dojo flew off leaving the temple.

"Master Fung are you crying?" Omi asks worried because he has never seen him cry before.

"Yes I am Omi. You should never hold back your emotions. Now that Rai and Kim are gone there will be some changes. These changes might be a challenge for most of you." Master Fung said walking of giving the young ones to get use to the changes.

"You do know the temple going to be different with out you two right?" Dojo was talking to Rai and Kim.

"We know that Dojo. Rai is leaving only because master Fung has banished him for a year. I am leaving because I will not take being alone with out Rai." Kim said clearing her tears.

"I am sorry Dojo that you had to hear me and Fung argue earlier. Things will change during the time apart. We will miss you once you leave." Rai said also clearing his tears from earlier.

Dojo landed by Rai home. Rai and Kim took there stuff and Dojo left. It was a new beginning for both Kim and Rai. They could now know more about each other. They would miss the temple but they would return.

During the time apart from the temple Kim learned a lot to be an acrobatic. She also got to know every thing about Rai even his secrets she would never any body. Rai learned a lot about Kim as well. He also learned how to cook from Kim.

They spent half the year at Rai home and the other half at Kim's. Kim has wrote to every one at the temple and told them where they are. She wrote a big thank you note to Alex for saving her life.

At the temple things have changed. Clay and Omi have gotten there next belts. Alex and Jermaine are at apprentice level. The temple as well has grown bigger. New thing were added and some replaced. Almost all of there shen gong wu that were stolen by Katnappe have returned and a lot more have been found.

The year has passed every one was a year older. Clay is now 19, Omi is now 15, Alex is now 20, Jermaine is now 17, Kimiko is now 17, and Raimundo is now 18.

Dojo went to pick up Kim and Rai. They have changed a lot the past year. Kim was now as big as Raimundo use to be. Rai a foot bigger the he was. Other then those they looked other then there attitude.

Once back at the temple ever one was there welcoming them back. Omi ran up and jump towards Kim and hugged her. Omi does not look any bigger from last time. He does though look like he has some muscles.

Clay walked up giving Rai a high five. Clay also grew a foot bigger. He was not wearing his cow boy hat. He has learned to fight with out it. The reason he had it off now because he threw it up once he saw them.

Alex stood there looking like he had changed a lot. He did not grow any taller. He was wearing all white and holding a light blue staff with a crystal on the top jabbed in.

Jermaine was a foot taller he did not greet them like the rest. He looked like he was a military man stand how he was.

Master Fung was the only one who did not change. He was happy though to see Raimundo and Kimiko back.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:** R&R please. I love you all. I really do.

**Kimiko:** Stop lying no you don't. No one loves you so shut up.

**Kosmic:** Your right no one loves me. I don't love me. Only people who review love me.

**Jack: **I love you Kosmic. I love you a lot.

**Kosmic:** AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Some one kill me now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kosmic: **Thank you all for reviewing my story. Thank you Turbo-trak for the most in the row. Thank you also for adding me. Well it was already going to happen. Rein a.k.a. Katnappe/Jack is going to happen.

**Kimiko: **Way too much info. As long as I have my Raimundo all is good.

**Alex: **Woot I am here.

**Kosmic: **You have always been here Alex. I am you so shut up.

**Every one but Kosmic: **WHAT?

**Kosmic: **Yes my name is Alex and I added my self to the story. Is it wrong to or should I use my author powers on you.

**Raimundo: **Use them And I quit. I believe every else here would follow me out.

**Kosmic: **Fine I wont. Any on to the story. Rai Kim get a room and not mine.

**Rai and Kim runs to Kosmic's room.**

**Kosmic: **I said not my room.

**Chapter 7**

**New Life Style**

In Jack Lair

Jack was thrown up against the wall. Katnappe was throwing and destroying every thing in his lab. Jack was very confused why she was doing this. They have been a great team for a year now. Katnappe stop destroying every thing and started crying.

"Kat was is wrong? You are first destroying every thing now your cry why?" Kat looks at Jack as tears ran down here face.

"You forgot again why? You said you would go out with me today. You forgot and you worked on your stupid robots. It would be better if I was a robot then you would work on me." She cried out. Jack look at her slapping him self on his head.

"I am such an idiot. I am sorry Kat its my short term memory. What do you want to do? I will clean all this later. Today is your day." He said walking up clearing her tears.

Kat hugged Jack happy to hear him say that. She was happy when she was with him. She was happy he admit he loved her a year ago.

At the Temple

Omi was training with Raimundo. Omi came out with a punch. Raimundo countered his punch by grabbing his fist and swings Omi at the wall. Omi walled jump come back at Raimundo with a kick. Raimundo back was turned at Omi. Omi hit Raimundo in the back. Raimundo was reading for Omi to hit him though. Raimundo turned around before Omi touched the ground. Raimundo did a field goal kick hitting Omi.

Omi was done once he hit the ground. Rai helped him up.

"Raimundo how did you turn around like that. That was not human." Omi saying very confused.

"First thing first Omi I am a acrobat. Second your slang has gotten better." Omi smiled he forgot Rai was an acrobat. He was also happy to hear him say his slang is better.

Jermaine was sitting on top of a branch on a tree. He was mediating and keeping his balance. He feel once a spell was casted by Alex. The spell went off and the tree Jermaine was on bloomed flowers.

"Dude what is wrong with you? I was up there and visible to every one." Alex walked off very sad. He did not even apologies.

Clay and Kim were talking.

"So Clay what shen gong wu do we have that are new?" Kim asking sense she was away with Raimundo.

"So you want to know ok. We have lizards tung witch makes a beam once the beam hits some one they cant speak for ten minutes and the disc of Ra that can carry two people any where faster then Dojo. Those are the two newest we have." Clay responded as Kim gets an evil grin on her face.

"Young dragons" Master Fung said with all of them gathering. "I have news for all of you. Three temples that are related to our own wish to train you. I am pairing all of you in two." He said to all of them.

"We are together." Rai and Kim said at the same time holding there hand up together.

"I am sorry but I have already have chosen who goes together." Rai and Kim put there heads down. They do not want to be separated.

"Clay and Jermaine will go to the temple of ice. You will meet up with a new Xiaolin student there. Omi and Alex will go to the temple of wood. Also you both will meet a new student." Rai and Kim smiled as there the only two not yet said.

"Rai and Kim will go to the temple of the moon. Again a new student will be there." Master Fung said in a smile.

"Master Fung I am taking a guess when you mean new student you mean a new Xiaolin dragon. Also you are pairing us in our ranks right. Because Rai and Kim left they there rank have been lowered." Omi says aloud getting smacked in the back of the head twice.

"Your first question is right and your second is wrong. I paired you all in relation. I paired you with Alex because Alex is as determined like you. Rai and Kim because they are in love. I paired Clay and Jermaine because they are in peace at mind." Master Fung said putting even bigger smiles on Kim and Rai.

"What will we do if a shen gong wu activates when we are there master." Omi asks in concern.

"So many questions you have Omi. The stars are in line of the shen gong wu. That means the wu will not activate for four months." Master Fung said putting his hand on Omi bald head.

"Dojo take them to there respected temples please. Before you all leave take one shen gong wu if you would please." Master Fung said seeing all of them already looking.

Rai has the sword of the storms. Kim has the lizards tung. Alex takes none. Omi takes the orb of tornami. Clay takes the third arm sash. Jermaine takes the serpents tail. They all hopped on Dojo and took off.

Master Fung watched them all leave. "Good bye my students" Fung says then starts coughing a lot. Some monks came up to him. They all know he was ill but Fung hid this from his students.

While in the air wind blows in Raimundo years. His eye opened widely. The wind told Rai that master Fung was going to die. "Dojo go back now!" He shouted as every one looked at him.

"I cant Rai I am to do this now." Dojo said a bit nerves.

"Dojo I know you are protecting us from preventing to know master Fung is ill and is going to die. So take us back now." Rai yelled out making Dojo cry.

"I know he is ill. He was hiding it so you all would not worry. I cant go back I promise him to take you all and not tell." Dojo said crying even more. Every one was in shocked to hear this.

"Let me guess Rai the wind your element told you?" Dojo cried out.

"Yes now please go back." Rai said as Dojo nodded no.

Every one was going into tears. Omi was crying the most out of every one. Master Fung fathered and took cared of him when he was a baby. He did not want master Fung to die. Kimiko was behind Omi and hugged him to make him stop crying. I did not help Omi was too sad to even feel her hug.

Dojo first stop was at the ice temple. There was an old man and a young girl. The young girl has light blond hair. She almost looks like a cow girl but in a suit to keep her warm. Clay and Jermaine got off looking very sad.

Dojo next stop was at the temple of the moon. There was an old man there with a girl. She has dark brown hair. She was dressed in a white short sleeve shirt with the words I am the best in black. A leather brown jacket with jeans. Rai was holding Kim who was still crying. Rai was cry but not as much. He has already lost some one like that before.

Dojo last stop was at the temple of wood. There was a bit of a mid age person with a girl next to him. The girl had dark brown hair with a light color shirt and jeans. Alex got off first. He pick up the sleeping Omi who had cried himself to sleep and still crying in his sleep.

**End of chapter**

**Kosmic: **I am sorry for ending it like this. Please R&R and tell me what temple you want me to start with. Each temple will be a story until they go back to the Xiaolin temple.

WILL YOU TWO GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DO NOT WANT TO CLEAN UP YOUR CLOTHS SO PICK THEM UP! I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO DOING YOU KNOW!

**Raimundo: **You are such a pain you know. Please be quiet before you wake Kim up please.


	8. Chapter 8 1 of 3

**Kosmic: **Sorry about not updating lately. I have had troubles sending documents into FanFicition.

**Disclaimer: On first chapter**

**Chapter 8 1-3**

**Rai and Kim**

"Welcome to the temple of the moon. I am master Xian and this is Mia the dragon of the moon." Xian looks at Raimundo and Kim he did not know they were crying.

"Hi I am Raimundo dragon of the wind and this is Kimiko dragon of fire." Rai said with tears running down his face.

"May I ask what is wrong? Both of you are crying why?" Mia asks concerned. Master Xian was waiting for them to answer.

"It's… our master. Master Fung is going to die." Rai said with even more tears now coming down his face.

Xian looked at them in surprised. Xian knows of Fung because they use to be good friends with one another. He was starting to tear up when a monk comes up saying food is ready.

"Lets eat food should get our minds of this subject." Xian said with his tears drying.

Once Kim and Rai has shown up Mia could not get her eyes off of Raimundo. She fell in love with him in first site. They all sat down and started eating.

"So if I may ask why both of you paired together and can you tell us about your selves?" Xian asking both Kim and Rai.

Both Kim and Rai looked at each other. Kim made the hand movement at Rai to start first.

"We were paired up because we love each other a lot." Mia heart broke right there. _Shut I was hoping he was single. Man Kimiko is so lucky. Darn you Kimiko. _Mia thought to her self.

"I am from Brazil. I am with my aunt and uncle in a circus. My real parents died when I was…" Rai stopped talking once he got there. He did not want to talk about his dead parents.

Kim looked at Rai she remembered Rai did not like to talk about his parents.

"Rai you do not have to talk about them it's alright. I will now talk so calm down." Kim said hugging Rai he hugged back.

"You may call me Kim unsteady of Kimiko. I am from Tokyo Japan. My father owns a video game market. You might have heard our best game seller Goo Zombies." Kim said hoping they now of it. Both master Xian and Mia looked confused. They do not know of the game.

Master Xian gets up and looks at Rai and Kim. "Please let me show you to your room then. Unlike master Fung I do not mind if you sleep together." Kim and Rai smiled widely.

They followed master Xian to there room. "This will be your room. If you have notice this temple is bigger then the Xiaolin temple. Today is to get to know one another. I will wake you up in four in the morning for training." Xian said making Kim and Rai fall back.

_Four in the morning? Why so early? This is not going to be simple what so ever. _Kim thought with a depressed face.

"Why so early master Xian? Don't we get breakfast first before training?" Rai asks get up and help Kim up.

"Master Xian let me take these questions. We wake up early to do training that should not be once the sun is up. Once the sun is shown we eat breakfast. Make sure you go to sleep early." Mia said in a smile.

Mia runs off down the hall way. She stops and turns around. "Come here I want to show you two something." Mia shouts as Rai and Kim follow her. Mia stops in the mediating room.

Kim and Rai are amused what the room looked like. The room looked like you were on the moon looking at the stars and the earth. Kim looked dazzled she has never seen something like this before. Rai felt like he has seen this before but he was stilled amazed by it.

"While you are in here the gravity is different. You weight is a lot less and jump a lot higher in here." Kim jump softly into the air and she jump pretty high. Rai closed his eyes trying to remember how he remembers this.

Rai slowly dropped to a meditated state letting all this come to him. Mia looks at Rai and smiled. Even though she knows Rai and Kim are lovers does not mean she can not love. Kim sees Mia smiling and looking at Rai as she drops to the ground.

Kim walks up to Mia who her attention is now on her. Mia was worried the Kim was going to do something to her.

"Mia please do not do any thing to Rai." Kim says softly making Mia a bit confused.

"You see some girl got in the way of our relationship and tried to kill me to be with him. Look I am not angry at you it's just I know how handsome Rai is. He is mine so do not get too close please." Kim said who is now looking at Rai.

"I understand Kim and I am sorry that I made you think about that." Mia says smiling hugging on to Kim. Kim is confused why Mia is hugging her.

Rai in his meditating state had flashes of light coming to him about this place. He saw two dragons flying around in his mind. One of them all silver and one that is of all white. The ground was gray sand like moon gray. It was night he was walking behind both of the dragons. A demon appears a front of the two dragons and kills them with a sword. Rai took a step back and fell down. A gun shot was heard hitting the demon in the head.

This look like a memory he had with his parents. His parents died the same way. Rai open his eyes getting out of his meditated state sweating. He saw Kim and Mia talking then they looked at him as he got up.

"What is wrong Rai?" Kim asks walking over to him.

Rai looks at Kim. "This place reminded me of my father and mothers dieing place. Kim I will be in our room. I love you Kim." Rai gives Kim a kiss on her forehead and runs out.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have shown Rai this place. I am sorry Kim." Mia says looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault you did not know." Kim says realizing it is late. She leaves to bed if she is waking up in the morning early.

Mia walks around for master Xian. She finds him in the food court eating.

"Master I need to talk to you about the new students. It seems as if they are not even ready." Mia says as Xian gets up and walks to her.

"Mia they are more then ready. I see the fire in Kimiko burning like wield fire and I can see the hurricane in Raimundo. They are stronger then they know. Maybe if they train hard enough they can release there energy to full potential." Xian says walking of to his room.

Mia walks off to her room. Mia did not go to sleep though. Mia was worried about Kim and Rai. Mia is very protective of many things in her live. She feels the erg to protect Kim and Rai. She fell asleep after she was done thinking this.

A big bell has gone off waking Rai, Kim, and Mia. They all got dressed in uniform and run down. Master Xian was holding two uniforms.

"Kimiko and Raimundo while you are here you do not ware your Xiaolin uniforms. You will ware these. Go back and please change." Kim and Rai did as they were told. There uniforms are gray and white.

"Rai, Kim, and Mia the dew on the grass needs to be collected. Please take these buckets and collect the dew and fill the buckets." Master Xian walks off confusing Rai and Kim how to do that. Mia has already started pulling the dew off the grass into the bucket.

"I have a better faster idea then that Mia." Mia was confused and took a step back. "Wind" Rai shouted as wind pushed all the dew off the grass. The wind carried the dew into the buckets.

"Wow having the element of wind will be useful in the morning. We have to do this every morning." Mia said picking up her bucket and bowing to Rai for filling her bucket up.

All three of them walked into the kitchen were master Xian was. "Done already?" He asks wondering how they did it so fast.

"Yea thanks to Raimundo. His element is great for collecting the dew." Mia explained to Xian.

"Well then that gives you all free time until breakfast." They sat down and chatted until it was time for breakfast. After breakfast was training.

"Rai and Kim please tie these sand bags to your back. All training here requires you to have them on your back." Rai and Kim have their mouths open hearing this made them groan.

"Our first exercise is an optical course. After that you all will fight one another. Then we all have lunch. After lunch you all will run around the whole temple. Then we will all mediate until dinner. Once dinner is over you have free time until bed." Master Xian said making Raimundo twitch his eye and making Kim fall down.

The day has passed all training has been done Kim fell to her bed for the free time. Rai walks in to his and Kim's room in pain.

"Kim if I give you a shoulder and back rub will you walk on my back?" Kim looks at him and smiles.

"You do my shoulders and back first I will." Kim says smiling.

"Deal just doesn't fall asleep while I am rubbing your back." Rai says to the smiling Kim.

"You never said that when you made the deal Rai." Kim said making Rai moan.

Rai gave Kim an hour long shoulder and back rub. Rai sees that Kim has fallen asleep, he moans falling back. _I should always think ahead before speaking. _Rai thought falling asleep.

"Wake up you two" Mia shouted at there door. Both Kim and Rai woke up throwing two pillows at her.

"Hay no fair I have nothing to fight back with. Master Xian wants to see both of you." Mia says running off before they throw something else.

Rai and Kim got up and walked out. Kim mumbles about sleep and Rai mumbles about not getting his back walked on. They find master Xian in the court yard looking at pair birds fly by.

"I hope you two enjoyed today training. We will be doing this every day." Master Xian says in a smile. They saw tears run down master Xian face. "I am sorry to report that your master Fung had died. A note from the Xiaolin temple arrived saying he had died. I am very sorry to report this to both of you." Xian said starting to cry. Both Kimiko and Raimundo also started crying.

A month has passed by fast. Mia has learned more about Rai and Kim. Rai and Kim have gotten use to the training over a month. As the month ended two people have arrived at the moon temple.

"Welcome who may you two be?" Xian said welcoming them in.

One was woman the other was a man. Man the spoke up. "We are looking for the one named silver. We are from two different dragon clans. I am from the white dragon clan." The man spoke.

"I am from the silver dragon clan. Have you heard of that name?" The woman spoke as master Xian took a step back.

"I am sorry no I have not. Please stay if you need a place to stay for the day. You might know of the Xiaolin dragons. I am training three of them." Master Xian spoke as they both nodded yes to both of his has asked.

"No way both silver and white dragon clans." Mia says to both Rai and Kim.

"What are they?" Rai asks Mia.

"You do not know of them? There are is a total of eight dragon clans. Silver and white are two of the eight. Silver and white dragon clans fight with the element of wind. All the other clan as of followed. Crystal and blood stone is fire, ruby and onyx is of earth, and diamond and opal are of water." Mia explained to Kim and Rai.

"Wow are they related to the Xiaolin dragons in any way?" Kim asked Mia who shrugged say "Don't know."

"So these people are of my element." Rai said remembering his memory that was a bit altered about a month ago.

The man and woman followed master Xian to the Xiaolin dragons. They look at all three of them. The man stopped and notice Raimundo's necklace.

"That is a nice necklace you have there young dragon. If I may asked were did you get it?" The man asked make the woman also notice.

"I was given the necklace from my mom before she… she. I am sorry I wish not to answer any more of that question." Rai said closing his eyes. The man understood why he stopped talking.

The man and the woman walked off talking. Rai signed in relief when they left. He was starting to get dark. Kim went over to Rai and gave him a kiss before she went to bed. Rai went to bed a little later after words.

A couple more months have passed until Dojo showed up to pick them up and Mia. They were returning to the Xiaolin temple. They knew once they got there master Fung will not be there. They have grown strong enough to not be affected by it.

**End of chapter part 1 of 3**

**Kosmic: **Damn living in Florida hurts. Damn hurricane winds shut off the power on me twice when writing this story. I haven't saved so I had to rewrite twice. Well R&R and tell me what you think so far and tell me who I should go up with next. Clay's group or Omis group.


	9. Chapter 8 2 of 3

**Kosmic: **Working on both this chapter and the next at the same time. I hope this make you people happy because it hurts my mind. Well have fun and read.

**Disclaimer: I want to own Xiaolin Showdown but I can't. **

**Chapter 8 2-3**

**Omi and Alex**

"Welcome to the temple of wood. Is your friend there ok?" The man said sees Omi in tears and sleeping.

"He will be fine I hope. You see our master is dieing and he was like a father to Omi here. Master Fung was a father figure to all of us." Alex said hiding his emotion of being sad.

"O I am very sorry to here that. I do not know much of master Fung. Please follow me and take him to his room." The man said takes them to there room. Dojo flew off going back to the Xiaolin temple.

Omi was put into a bed to rest. Before Alex left the room Omi spoke "Master Fung" in his sleep.

Alex went down to the courtyard were the man and girl is.

"Let me inert duce my self. I am master Ro of this temple and this young girl is Dana." Master Ro said as the girl bowed.

_Wow both of these boys are cute. The small guy with his bald head looks like a doll. This guy with that staff in his hand looks like angle. I hope the little guy is ok. Love is such a beautiful thing. _Dana thought with a smile.

"It is nice to meet both of you. My name is Alex and the one I was carrying is Omi. I hope our training here helps with our up coming battles." Alex said now greeting him self.

"I will tell Omi every thing once he wakes up. Why don't you two go and get to know each other." Master Ro said now walking away.

"So what is your element and why do you carry a staff with you?" Dana asks Alex while walking.

"My element is the cosmic and I carry a staff of some sort with me because I am a magic user." Alex says answering Dana's question.

"You're a magic user too. I am a magic user but I do not need a staff. I use my hands and only my hands. That includes when I am fighting too." Dana responds making Alex smile.

"Finally I meet some one else that can use spells. I take it your spells go with your element just like mine?" Alex says now happy he is not the only one who can use spells.

"Yes. My spells are of nature. I only use my magic when train and when am fighting. I do not show off." Dana said smiling because Alex is smiling.

After awhile Omi wakes up. He walks out of the room to look around and see the temple. He was trying to get his mind off of master Fung.

"Omi you are awake. I am master Ro nice to meet you." Master Ro said and explained every thing to him.

Omi listened then went to walk around to get to know how the temple is set up. Omi finds Alex and Dana talking. He walks up to them and greets him self to Dana. Dana hugged Omi because she wanted to once they got here.

"I like hugs. May I have another please?" Omi asks Dana who then again hugs Omi again. Omi smiled happily.

"May I have another again please?" Omi asks as Dana hugged him Omi smiled even more.

"That's your last one for now Omi. You're cute but I give hugs when needed or if I feel like it ok." Dana said with Omi agreeing. Omi has always like hugs from girls.

They all ate dinner then when to bed because it was getting late. In the morning before they were awoken a squirrel made its way in Omis room.

Omi woke up by the cause of squeaking and sees a squirrel. Omi yelled waking both Dana and Alex. They entered Omis room to see no Omi.

"Keep the squirrel away from me please." Both Alex and Dana look up at Omi who was on the ceiling. Dana laughed because she has never seen any scared of squirrels in her life. Alex picks up the squirrel and put it out side.

"I am very sorry I have awoken both of you. Its just I am afraid of squirrels." Omi said getting down from the ceiling.

"Wow I can not believe any one can be afraid of squirrels. It is ok Omi we are to be awoken soon any way to eat breakfast." Dana said wiping her tears of laughter away.

Omi, Alex, And Dana got dressed in there gee and went to eat some breakfast. While eating Dana explained to the other monks and master Ro why they heard a scream earlier. Omi was embarrassed he was afraid of squirrels.

They all started training in the courtyard. They were to clime the trees and stand on the tip of the tree for an hour with out falling. This was a bit difficult for Omi because there are a lot of squirrels around. Dana used her magic to keep herself steady and Alex used his magic to do the same.

Dana is as skillful as Omi when they came down to do there next training. It was a game of tag. They were not to touch ground. They can only play up in the trees. Alex was not skilled in the trees. Once he was tagged by Omi he could not tag either Omi or Dana.

Lunch came and they all ate. Omi was taunting and laughing at Alex for his lack of skill. Because of Omi there was a food fight and Alex came out victories. Of coarse his reward was to clean up the mess. Alex did not mind because he made Omi quiet.

The next training exercise was to plant and take care of there plant for an hour each day. After words they were given the job to gather items out in the forest placed by the monks to bring back. Monks were out there to challenge them. The monks would send animals to stop them or annoy them. They used the forest to trap them in traps.

They had dinner after words for a job well done. They ate until master Ro said something.

"Well done both of you. When you are both done with dinner you have free time to your selves. Every day will be the same. Omi hopefully you fear of squirrels will leave you. Alex hopefully your skills in the trees will come to pass." Master Ro said leaving them to eat.

"Omi, Alex do you two have any one back at the temple you love or like a lot?" Dana asks both of them.

"No." They both respond making Dana smile.

"Well that's cool. They reason why I asked is because I am in love with both of you." Dana said making both Omi and Alex turn red.

_My first girl to love me. Yes I am so happy. _Omi thought with a smile coming to his face.

_What? Wait a minute she loves me. No I can not break my bonds of my magic. Sorry Dana but I can't or can I? _Alex thought turning redder then running off.

Omi turned around and looked at Dana. Dana can see Omi blushing red. Dana gave Omi a hug making Omi blush even more.

"I like you a lot Dana I do. I mean I love you a lot. Aaaahhhh I am sorry what am I saying?" Omi said turning redder. Dana giggled and hugged Omi again.

It started getting late and every one went to bed. For a month they all trained the same way. Omi and Dana were coming more then friends they both have become lovers. Everything ways going fine, until one night. Omi had a dream about master Fung.

Dream

Omi was training with his friends Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. They were all having fun. Clay started to run after Raimundo because Raimundo took his hat. Time froze and only he could move.

Omi was not sure why time froze. Suddenly time fast forward and it showed master Fung grave.

"NO!" Omi shouted backing off from the grave. Time started again. It is raining Clay and Kimiko are right by the grave crying. Omi was in fear in front of master Fung grave. He did not want to be there. Omi ran away crying. He went to the temple that was right by.

He saw Raimundo crying his heart out. Omi rarely sees Raimundo cry ever. Omi went up to Raimundo. Raimundo saw him and instantly stopped crying. He was playing tuff like he always did.

"Omi I thought you wanted to be at his grave?" Raimundo says drying his tears

"I am afraid to be there. I do not want to think master Fung is dead." Omi said tearing up.

"Dude it is ok Omi it really is. I was told once when people you care about die they are always with you. They will be in your heart guiding you. I know how it is to have some you care die." Raimundo was acting like a big brother towards Omi.

"If I may ask you Raimundo who?" Omi said wanting to know.

"I have only told Kimiko this but now you should know. My parents were both killed in front of me. They have been with me though for a long time in my heart." Raimundo said seeing Omi place his hands on his heart.

The world around him changed it was all light. He saw to parent like figures looking at him and master Fung. Omi ran up to master Fung.

"Master where am I? What is this place? Who are those two people?" Omi questions as master Fung smiled.

"Where are you? You are in side your heart young one. I will guide you Omi for the rest of your life. These people are your mother and father. They have been here for a long time. They are still alive. That is the reason they are not moving." Master Fung kneeled down and hugs Omi.

"My parents are alive? But Raimundo said some one I care and love for will be here. I do not remember my parents." Omi said to master Fung.

"That does not mean they have to be dead young Omi. They will and I will always be here. We will protect you and be your strength Omi." Master Fung said putting a smile on Omi face.

End Dream

Omi awoke from his sleep feeling stronger then before. He looks at a squirrel in his room. Omi fear of squirrels is over. He went out of his room to join his friends in eating. Master Ro and Dana can tell Omi has gotten a lot stronger over night.

Several more months have passed and Dojo has returned to pick up all three students. They hopped on Dojo and flew off back to the temple. Omi knows once back master Fung will be dead. He was ready to take it like a man not a boy.

**End of Chapter 8 2-3**

**Kosmic: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only Clay and Jermaine to do. R&R please and tell me what you all think.

**Kimiko: **I will tell you what I think. Very nice work and sweat on how you did Omis dream.


	10. Chapter 8 33

**Kosmic: **If you did not read my little info on last chapters its summer in Florida and that means hurricane session. I have to be careful when on my computer. So updates might be slow.

**Disclaimer: See first chapters.**

**Chapter 8 3-3**

**Clay and Jermaine**

Once Dojo took off and Clay and Jermaine saw the girl there tears disappeared. They both feel in love with the girl in first sight.

"Hello there I am Master Gus and this is Jasmine. Welcome to the temple of ice I hope you brought warm cloths because it will get cold." The man spoke as he sees both of their eyes lock on Jasmine.

"Hi I am and Clay and this city folk here is Jermaine." Clay said still looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine can tell they both like her. She looks at Clay then at Jermaine. She signs knowing this will take a long time.

"High nice to meet y'all. I hope you both like it here." Jasmine says then walks off thinking this might be fun.

Master Gus shown Clay and Jermaine to their rooms. It was cold outside but inside the rooms it was warm. Clay and Jermaine set up their own rooms then went out to talk to master Gus.

"Master Gus sir if I may ask do you know master Fung well?" Clay asks with Jermaine coming up then stopped to see Jasmine alone.

"Yes I and Fung were good friends. Why do you ask?" Master Gus asks in a smile.

Clay looked towards the ground. "Master Fung is ill. Me and my friends found out he is going to die by this illness." Clay says with tears now come out.

Master Gus was surprised to hear this. Gus ran off to the medical room.

"Jasmines are you oks?" Jermaine asks Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at Jermaine with a small smile. _I want to see two guys fighting over me. So let's see if I can make these two fight one another. _Jasmine thought.

"I am fine Jermaine right? It's just, and I was the only student here alone by my self." Jasmine said in her act.

"Yea that's I. Well you are not alone anymore. You have me and that big ox. If I can help you with any thing please call me Jasmine." Jermaine said falling into her trap.

"Thank you very much Jermaine." Jasmine said hugging Jermaine.

Clay saw them hugging. _Clay it's only a hug. It is not like they are kissing. Sorry Jermaine but I saw her first. _Clay thought now seeing Jermaine leaving Jasmine alone. Clay walks up to Jasmine.

"How do you do little lady? Why do you have such a frown for?" Clay asking Jasmine who has a big smile in her mind.

"Well I have been here alone for along time. I am glade to see two men have arrived. It's just. I do not like feeling alone." Jasmine said hoping to also trap Clay in her little game.

"Well I am here with for you. Jermaine is a city slicker. He doesn't have it when it comes to work." Jasmine smiled thanking Clay's words with a kiss to the cheek of his face.

Jermaine sees Jasmine kiss Clay. _No, you don't Clay. She is mine so hands off. Wait what am I saying it's only to his cheek not the lip. I still have a chance. _Jermaine thought to himself. Clay walked off and Jermaine went to the kitchen for something to eat.

Master Gus was watching all of this. He walks up with some tears turning to ice because a friend of his is dieing.

"Jasmine what are you thinking? I know once you came here, you always played games messing with people's minds. Please whatever you are thinking, do not get your new friends into any." Master Gus says to Jasmine.

_Too late master Gus. They both have entered and only one comes out victors. It will be sad to break their hearts though. _Jasmine thought with a big smile.

In the morning master Gus wakes up all three of his students. They first ate breakfast then went out to the courtyard. There first training exercise was to carry big bricks of ice around the temple without falling.

Jermaine kept falling but stopped once Jasmine was helping him. This made Clay angry yet happy. It took them the whole time until lunch time. Once lunch was over, they trained on balance on Ice Lake that was already broken up. They had to jump to ice to ice to one side to the other without falling in the water.

Clay fell off once and Jasmine helped him out. This made Jermaine angry yet happy. Dinner came and they all ate. The rest of the day was free time.

"Clay I swear she is in love with me." Jermaine said talking to Clay.

"I am very sorry but I think your falls made you think that. Jasmine is so in love with me." Clay said to Jermaine now glaring at Clay.

"What I think you got too much cold water up there Clay. Jasmine is totally into me." Jermaine said making Clay glares at him.

They both started yelling at each other who she is in love with. Jasmine was watching them waiting for them to fight. They were about to throw a punch at each other until Master Gus stopped them.

"What is wrong with you two? I do not want you two fighting understands. Jasmine is not an item to fight over. If I see you two fighting both of you get to do all the chores. Do you understand?" Gus shouted at both Clay and Jermaine.

_Damn you master Gus it was about to get good. _Jasmine thought watching both Clay and Jermaine shack hands. They never have fought with one another before. They cannot believe a girl could do this to one another.

Some couple months past as they all got to know one another. Jasmine tried several times to get Clay and Jermaine to fight one another. It never even happened. Clay and Jermaine found out Jasmine was trying to get them to fight one another.

Dojo came by and picked all three of them up. Jasmine made a big mistake to get them to fight each other. They never talked to her even though she has apologies to them.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry I stop typing this story like weeks ago. R&R and tell me what you think.


	11. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I would like to say sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to update this story. I have been working on my new stories too much.

I have been enjoying my other ideas too much. If I get six reveiws saying you want me to coninue this story I will start working on it. Some times in the near future I will be making sequals to Returning to a Moment of time and Getting to Know One Another.

Again I am sorry for not updateing.


End file.
